


tu estilo, tu flow, baby muy criminal

by supernaturalsun



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: (mentionned but not pictured), Living Together, M/M, Quarantined Together, Recreational Drug Use, and these two literally decided to go for it, quarantined together is the superior having to share a bed trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsun/pseuds/supernaturalsun
Summary: Freddie can’t forget that this whole thing is just him being very self-indulgent and taking advantage of the situation to spend time with Auston and have him on his own.(When he feels bad about it, Freddie reasons that it’s better than staying alone in Toronto or taking the risk of spreading the virus by taking a plane to Europe, it’s okay.)But yeah, Freddie’s well aware of his feelings and no he doesn’t plan on doing anything with them.(Fortunately for every party involved, Freddie doesn't seem to be able to stick to this particular plan, yeah Freddie.)
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Auston Matthews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	tu estilo, tu flow, baby muy criminal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fraudulentzodiacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraudulentzodiacs/gifts), [bitchasslowry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchasslowry/gifts).



> Look I've been wanting to use Criminal (by Natti Nathasa & Ozuna) as a fic title for years and these two decided to be quarantined together and this happened.
> 
> Dedicated to Lindsey and Sara because the discussion on discord definitely sparked my inspiration and this thing which was written in like two settings of three hours.
> 
> Mostly inspired by the multiple videos that came out since the begininng of the quarantine and [this video](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_i0-RwnCD2/) on Auston's instagram.

When Auston offers Freddie to come with him to Arizona, it doesn’t take long for Freddie to make up his mind. He feels kind of selfish for not going back to Denmark but his family assures him it’s okay and he eventually lets the feeling go.

Freddie goes to Arizona with Auston and then it’s just a matter of understanding each other’s rhythms, suffering through Auston’s terrible reality shows and making him discover new stuff afterwards, figuring out when Auston is playing video-games with his camera or his mic on.

Sometimes Auston gets high and Freddie just watch him with a beer in his hand. They drink together and at night, in the cocoon of Auston’s patio, they both share secrets they haven’t ever told anyone else.

They visit Auston’s parents a couple of times a week. Freddie can’t say he wasn’t worried in the beginning because he didn’t want to intrude but both Ema and Brian make him feel welcome and they always have an embarrassing Auston story to share so Freddie loves them.

Overall, Freddie can’t forget that this whole thing is just him being very self-indulgent and taking advantage of the situation to spend time with Auston and have him on his own.

(When he feels bad about it, Freddie reasons that it’s better than staying alone in Toronto or taking the risk of spreading the virus by taking a plane to Europe, it’s okay.)

But yeah, Freddie’s well aware of his feelings and no he doesn’t plan on doing anything with them, thank you very much.

~~~

Freddie was prepared to live with Auston become he’s know him for close to four years now and there a reason why they’re friends and why Freddie was the one Auston offered to come. It’s common sense.

Freddie was prepared but the two of them still managed to create habits he hadn’t seen coming.

People say Mitch is the cuddler of the team and, like, they’re not wrong, but Auston does his fair share of snuggling too. He’ll use Freddie as a pillow when they’re watching TV and casually puts his hands on Freddie when he needs to moves him around the kitchen.

It’s okay, Freddie gets into the program.

He takes a liking to stealing Auston’s caps when he’s wearing them and he tells him that his hair is turning into a nightmare. It makes Auston pouts but Freddie hopes he’ll eventually be able to convince Auston to let his mother try to do something about it.

Sometimes Freddie leans over Auston from behind when he’s sitting on the couch playing Fortnite or watching some shitty reality show. More often than not Auston angles his head back towards him and the gesture tends to settle something warm inside Freddie’s chest.

If he’s feeling bold enough Freddie will place one elbow above each of Auston’s shoulder and lean closer to him, drop his head close enough to be talking in Auston’s ear. He’ll have his lips centimeters away from Auston’s face just to say shit like _dinner’s ready_ or _careful you’re going to get killed_. And then he’ll pretend he didn’t notice Auston shivering because yeah, he told himself he could be self-indulgent but there are lines he just can’t cross.

~~~

Freddie has been lying on the couch watching the news when Auston joins him on the couch after ending a phone call with his parents. Freddie wants to move but Auston just lift his feet to put them on his own lap.

“Have you ever gone that long without having sex ?” Auston prompts in the same way he would have asked if he knew what they were going to eat for lunch.

“It’s barely been a month,” Freddie needs a moment to realize what Auston asked but then he lowers the sound of the television and uses his most matter-of-factly tone to answer.

Auston doesn’t even manage to look the tiniest bit sheeping when he shrugs at that.

“God, I should have known I was moving in with an horny teenager,” Freddie huffs.

He’s prepared for an offended look because Auston is _22, thank you very much_ but Auston just laughs and Freddie knows that he should very soon find a way to escape that conversation.

“Don’t mock me, it’s the hormones. I have needs,” Auston declares way too seriously. His thumb is rubbing Freddie’s calf and Freddie has no idea if he’s doing it self-consciously or not.

Freddie groans and for one second he’s really glad it’s pretty dark in the room except for the glow of the TV because he can feel himself blushing.

“Look Auston I’m pretty sure you’ve had your fair share of bro-jobs and shit with your buddies back in the day but if you thought I could deliver, you took the wrong person with you in quarantine.”

He’s more or less sure he did a good job at keeping his tone light and playful but he can feel his heartbeat and yeah, that’s definitely not the most comfortable he’s ever been in this house.

Auston honest to god manages to pout. And then he grins before patting Freddie’s feet with his hand. “That’s not why I brought you here and you know it. Now come on, move over, we’ve got the final episode of Love is Blind to watch.”

And just like that the conversation is over and Auston is arranging them on the couch, his hands still in contact with Freddie’s body but his back apparently in a better position.

In a snap of fingers, Auston has moved on from the conversation while Freddie is having an internal crisis because 1) Auston didn’t deny anything and 2) Freddie’s pretty sure he saw something _interesting_ in Auston’s eyes before he pouted. He wants to say it was heat and want but Freddie was too busy looking at his own hands to be sure, so.

~~~

“Shoot.”

Auston’s hands still on Freddie’s back and Freddie sighs.

“Look, we’ve been like this for five minutes and I don’t even need to see your face to know there’s something you want to talk to me about.” He tríes to gently adds.

 _Like this_ meaning sitting on the same pool chair with Auston behind him to put sunscreen on Freddie’s back like he’d done every time they had spent time outside since they arrived here.

“Right,” Auston admits.

There’s a pause but then Auston’s fingers eventually start moving again on Freddie’s skin.

“How would you feel if I had one my buddies coming here for a few days ? He’s a cool guy, he wouldn’t be any trouble.”

Freddie tries to not let his back tense and manages solely because Auston’s hands are still massaging him. It should be innocent but the possible implications of Auston’s request don’t sit well with Freddie’s stomach.

“What do you mean how would I feel ? Like quarantine and security wise ? Because otherwise it doesn’t really matter Auston, it’s your house.”

_And yeah I’m pretty sure I don’t want anyone else to be here but I can’t sound jealous so I’m not gonna say anything, please figure it out on your own._

“Yeah well you’re my guest and your opinion matter. You know that, cut the bullshit.”

Freddie lowers his head and he feels Auston’s fingers digging into his neck and he’s pretty sure there’s no more sunscreen left that needs to penetrate his skin but it feels _so good_. He can’t help a little hum of pleasure (at least he keeps it light). Freddie swears he can hear Auston’s smile at that.

“It’s good Aus, I swear. Just let me know when it happens, I’ll cook something nice.” He eventually comments.

“Sure.”

Auston’s fingers drop to his sides and he lets his forehead rest between Freddie’s shoulder blades. He stays like that for what feels like forever but probably last four seconds and then he says “Okay, you’re good to go” against Freddie’s skin before squeezing Freddie’s waist lightly and getting up.

Freddie’s heart is hammering in his chest but the one thing he’s praying is for Auston not to have felt the shudder that went through Freddie’s back when he was literally breathing down his spine.

~~~

The next days have Freddie a little on edge, to say the least. He keeps expecting Auston to tell him that someone’s coming or just for the doorbell to ring and it’s exhausting. He hates it.

He didn’t mean to be jealous of anyone coming close to Auston. He’d managed just fine before the crisis.

Six weeks later, he’s not really sure anymore about what he wanted when he decided to come here. Maybe he hadn’t planned for it to last _that_ long. Maybe he hadn’t planned for Auston to be like that. That meaning 100% Auston and then more of those little things Freddie didn’t know what to do with.

Freddie knows he’s tense and he tries his best to relax. He keeps on stealing Auston’s caps and making them dinner. He smokes on Auston’s pen once and doesn’t understand how he can like it. The experience ends up being new material for Auston to chirp him with, it’s not that bad.

~~~

“Kevin’s not coming.”

Freddie startles a little. He’d been so focused on his thoughts he hadn’t noticed Auston’s footsteps as he installed himself next to the Freddie, bare feet dangling in the water.

The outside air was still on the hotter side of warm despite the hour and Freddie had decided to take a break by the pool with his glass of wine. He’d meant to grab a book but he’d forgotten and the music from inside had been enough to lull him into his own head.

Now, the music is almost muted, serving as a background, but Freddie has Auston next to him, left knee knocking against his right.

“I’m sorry,” Freddie finally reacts.

That makes Auston laugh but Freddie barely has it in him to be offended.

“No you’re not,” Auston answers, a smile at the corner of his lips that Freddie definitely wants to do something about. He opens his mouth but Auston cuts him. “Fred come on, I know I told you you looked fancy as hell when you’re sitting here with a glass of wine but you couldn’t even lie to save your life.”

The lights system of the patio is set on one the lowest level but Freddie’s pretty sure that Auston can still catch the blush on his cheeks. He turns his head to go for a sip of his Saint-Emilion and then comes back to a full-on smirk on Auston’s face.

“Yeah ? But what about those famous needs you had to take care of ?” Freddie dares to ask. It doesn’t seem to phase Auston who shrugs.

“I don’t want to be that kind of guy but you do know that if I really wanted to spend this quarantine having sex, there’s a couple of people I could have invited here instead of you.”

In the water, Auston knocks his foot against Freddie’s and Freddie barely thinks before wrapping his own foot around Auston’s ankle.

“Maybe you didn’t expect the lockdown to last for that long.” Freddie fishes. He’s not sure what yet but he’s fully aware that they’ve both pulled a switch and they’re steadily getting close to the point of no return. Auston shrugs again. Freddie wants to punch him. With his mouth.

“Like I said, there are reasons why you’re the person I decided to take with me,” Auston says, soft and simple. His face has gotten painfully close to Freddie’s and sure enough, here appears Auston’s hand on Freddie’s thigh.

“You’re the worst.”

Auston cocks his head to the side, his fingers pianoting on Freddie’s skin, causing goosebumps to go up his whole body.

“You want me to give them to you ?” _My reasons to take you home and spend my whole days with you, telling you all my secrets and occasionally taking you to my parents._

They’ve moved so closely that Freddie’s nose able to brush Auston’s cheek and the intake of breath that follows from Auston is deeply satisfying to hear.

“You’re so cocky, please lay your honesty on me,” Freddie dictates directly in Auston’s ear.

“Well, if you insist. Maybe—” And Freddie has to cut him because he doesn’t need Auston Matthews to tell him that he invited him over because he knew with 100% certainty that with some work he would eventually get Freddie in his bed. He has an ego, okay.

Auston is suprised for half a second in which Freddie takes pride and then he’s smiling and leaning into the kiss. Freddie’s hand reach for Auston’s arms, they’re not exactly in the best position in the world but it doesn’t keep Auston from opening his mouth and Freddie easily slide his tongue in to deepen the course of action.

Freddie couldn’t say for how long it goes on but he knows his fingers travel to Auston’s back to bring him impossibly closer and Auston’s hand goes up his thigh and yeah, they have to move. “Auston—”

“Fuck. God Freddie you’re perfect. But you know I did not invite you here just for that, right ? I don’t really want you to think that.”

Freddie can’t say he’s not surprised by the hint of worry he catches in Auston’s voice but he lift his right index to caress Auston’s cheek. “Shh, it’s okay Auston, I know, you’re a good person, don’t worry. Now take me to bed because my ass is hurting and we’re not having our first time in your pool.”

They don’t even make it to the couch, crashing into the pool chairs first, Auston settling himself between Freddie’s legs. It’s not the most comfortable position he’s ever been and his back will hate him in the morning but when he has Auston smiling against his skin and pressing kisses down his throat, Freddie couldn’t care less. Plus, he’s pretty sure they’ll find time to honor the rest of the house later on.

~~~

After that, Freddie keeps leaning over Auston’s head when he’s playing video-games without his camera on. One could say nothing has changed except now he does bite on Auston’s earlobe and presses kisses along his neck when he whispers things like _looking good babe_ and _i can’t wait to blow you after your game_. Moans escape while mics are still open. Mitch’s ears are the only ones being traumatized in the process. It’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr, I'm domkubaliks :)


End file.
